Glenboglecom
by TheBoglies
Summary: See how Katrina is getting on and what is in store for Martha's 4th Birthday. Written by SnowWhite
1. Parts 1 3

Glenbogle.com -- Part 1 – By: SnowWhite

Lizzie looked across at her bestfriend; it was good having Katrina so close to her in London- especially since she was Godmother to her daughter Martha.

But she did hate it when she came back from visiting her brother and sister-in-law because of the fact that Katrina was his ex-girlfriend and the mention of him often brought up conflicting emotions within her.

At least this time Katrina had waited till she'd put Martha to sleep before asking her about her trip.

" So" she started " How's Molly?" 

" Mother's fine" Lizzie answered

Molly and Katrina were good friends but it was no secret to either of them who Katrina was really dying to hear about

" And Golly?" 

" Archie's doing fine" Lizzie commented, she had never been one to muck around " Tea?"

Katrina stared at her " I didn't ask about Archie" she exclaimed, " I asked about Golly."

" Yeah, but Arch is who you really wanted to know about. Tea?"

Katrina knew that arguing with Lizzie was pointless. She had always been able to read her like a book, and knew very well when she was lying.

" Yes please." She sighed

Lizzie finished making the tea and then sat down on the lounge next to Katrina. She handed her her cup and then proceeded to stare at her expectantly

Katrina took a sip and the looked up and exclaimed "What!"

" Are you gonna ask me?"

" I don't know what you're talking about" 

Lizzie waited in silence, until Katrina finally turned to her and asked

" Are they happy?"

Lizzie's gaze softened. Katrina read her face and knew that she had mixed loyalties. Archie was her brother and his wife Lexie was her friend and sister-in-law. 

" What do you want me to say?" Lizzie replied softly

Katrina shook her head in frustration; her golden curls framing her face like a mane

" I don't know. I honestly don't. I mean, one part of me is wanting him to just be relaxing in marital bliss…"

" And the other part?"

" Wishes that he has realised that he still loves me and…."

" And what about Lexie?"

" Lexie and I used to be good friends. I don't want to see her hurt, it's just, well- Archie was always mine, you know."

" I know Katrina." Lizzie replied delicately " But things change."

Katrina nodded.

" I've got something for you." Lizzie commented suddenly

Katrina looked up as her friend put down her tea and reached over to her handbag to pull out an envelope

" What is it?" She asked curiously

" I don't know." 

" Well who gave it to you?"

" Archie"

"Oh" Katrina murmured, turning the envelope over in her hands

" Look, I hate to do this to you. But I have to get off to bed- it's been a long journey and I have work tomorrow. You're welcome to stay of course."

Katrina looked up, in a daze " No it's right, I'll go home. I've got to be up for school tomorrow too."

Lizzie nodded. "Ring me if you need to. I hope the letter helps instead of hinders."

Katrina nodded slowly, gathering up her jacket and walking to the door

" Martha and I'll be round at six tomorrow for dinner still yeah?"

" Huh, yeah…yeah bye" 

Part 2

Katrina sat at her own dining table and stared at the unopened envelope in front of her.

Part of her wanted to open it, and the other part didn't. She knew deep down that whatever was inside was a confirmation of one of the two things she had been telling Lizzie earlier.

Eventually she relented and pouring herself a glass of wine took the letter and herself to bed.

She'd finished the wine by the time she had the courage to open the envelope, but finally it was done.

Inside were a letter and a photograph. She stared at the photo first. It was of Archie and Lexie; Lexie looked so much older then when she'd known her. She'd noticed that last time she'd seen her as well. The hair and the clothes made her look so much more grown up and mature then when she'd had long browny- blonde hair and worn skirts, singlet tops and thongs.

Archie looked the same as always- gorgeous. Intense, his eyes seemed to search her soul. But she knew that they weren't. His emotion was all for Lexie. The pretty girl whose dark hair was brushing up against his cheek, who's red dress he was pressed up against. 

'She looks beautiful' Katrina thought to herself. 'They really do look like a married couple.'

Then she remembered the letter. She had no idea what to expect but unfolded it all the same.

_Katrina._

It started with that one simple word. Her name.

_I hope that you don't think it presumptuous of me to enclose the photo of me & Lex. I don't know what made me include it, I guess I just want to share my happiness. You were a good friend for so long and I still miss that. _

_I hope that you're well, and that your life is going well. Lizzie mentions you whenever she comes up, but I haven't heard from you directly since you came back to apply for the teaching position. _

_Lexie knows that I'm writing this, and no matter what happened last time you came up we want you to know that it would be nice to see you again. (I actually talked it over with her this time, a skill that I am slowly learning.)_

_Plus, -Lizzie probably hasn't mentioned it yet- but we've volunteered to have Martha's 4th Birthday at Glenbogle and as you're her Godmother It would be good if you could come._

_Mother and Golly are dying to see you._

_I hope that things can be okay between us. I know that you said that you didn't want to see Lexie and me together but I had hoped that after a bit of time, and because I know how close you are to Martha, we would be able to put the past aside and just have a good time._

_Our relationship isn't, and can never be the same as it was. But we can't cling to the past._

_I love Lexie with all of my heart and more. The photo I have given you was taken on our honeymoon and is one of my favourites._

_There is one more thing as well, I asked Lizzie not to say anything until you'd had a chance to read this, but Lexie and I have another piece of exciting news._

Katrina knew what it was before she read it

_Lexie has found out that she's expecting a baby. She is now 3 months pregnant, and at the time of the party she will be 6 months. I've never been so excited in my life Katrina, or so scared. Do you think I'll be a good father? I've wanted a baby since we got married but Lex wanted to wait._

_You're welcome to bring a partner or friend to the party, if you come you'll probably arrive with the birthday girl and my big sister anyway._

_Hope to see you soon. _

_Archie & Lexie MacDonald _

Katrina refolded the letter and placed the photo on top of it. Then resting her head back against the bed wondered what she was going to do, and what exactly she was feeling. She would talk to Lizzie tomorrow and find out as many details about the trip as she could before she even thought about replying to Archie's letter. 

Part 3

The cursor on the computer screen flashed at her expectantly. Taunting her, blinking continually as she tried to think. Lizzie sat on the lounge watching. 

" It's Archie, not the President of the United States" she teased " Just write something."

Katrina turned to face her " Archie and I never knew what to say to each other remember. That's why it took us so long to get together- it was Lexie who ended up getting him to tell me."

" Ironic"

" Very. She loved him but set him up with me instead."

" But that's what she's like, you know that." Lizzie commented "She'd do anything for Archie, as long it makes him happy."

" Great" Katrina turned back to face the blinking cursor again " One more thing to make Lexie more perfect."

Lizzie almost choked on her coffee as she let out a laugh

" You've totally forgotten what she's like haven't you. This is Lexie we're talking about!"

" I really don't feel like I know her anymore."

" Because she's Archie's wife?"

" Look at her" Katrina remarked thrusting the photograph at Lizzie

" Katrina you guys used to talk easily before. It was you two who helped deliver Martha. It's only that you feel threatened by her now." 

" I don't feel threatened by her." Katrina shot back

" You used to be a lot like her. Energetic, passionate, feisty- but you guys have grown up more, become a bit more subdued."

" I never thought that I'd hear the words 'Lexie' and 'subdued' in the same sentence" Katrina laughed

" That's more like it" Lizzie smiled "Now, you are coming to Martha's party aren't you? Are you going to invite Sean?"

" Hold on one minute would you!" 

Lizzie smiled coyly. Katrina was one of her oldest friends; they had all gone to school together, Archie, her and Katrina- until Archie and her were sent off to boarding school.

" Why did you let them host the party anyway? Why couldn't it be in London like usual?"

" Um, because Martha's Grandmother, Aunty and Uncle all live at Glenbogle. Not to mention that she was born there and so where you and I- " 

" Okay, Okay!" Katrina stopped her half way " It was a stupid question."

" So?" Lizzie pleaded

" Alright! I guess I'll come."

" And Sean?"

" Don't push it. I'll think about it." Katrina muttered turning back to the computer " So, what do I write?"

Lizzie put on a voice and started rehearsing a mock letter

_" Archie._

_Of course I'll come to Martha's Birthday, I love that girl more then anything. It's good to hear that you are happy and that Lexie is well. I think that you will be an excellent father- too bad the kid's not mine."_

" Lizzie!"

" Okay you can cut that part. I was just checking that you were listening" Lizzie answered coyly before continuing " Now where was I? _I think that you'll be an excellent father. I would love to see Molly and Golly soon too; it's been so long! I didn't mind you sending the photo, it is a lovely shot- you both look very happy .I will be arriving with your big sister and the birthday girl, but I will also be bringing my extremely handsome and Lizzie approved boyfriend Sean. See you there._

_Katrina._

_P.S Martha says to tell Lexie that she would like a little baby girl cousin, not a boy because they have cooties." _

Katrina glanced at her friend and replied " I'll get the wine. Then you can dictate and I'll type the abridged version."

Half a bottle of wine later Katrina and Lizzie had written the reply letter and were sitting back talking about Glenbogle when suddenly Katrina ran back to the computer exclaiming 

" I wonder if!"

She logged on to the net and typed 'www.Glenbogle.com.'

Lizzie wondered over slightly unsteadily and stared at the screen

" We have a website?" she asked

" I only just remembered! I wonder if it's still the same?"

" We have a website?" Lizzie repeated pulling a chair closer to sit next to Katrina

" I helped Archie set it up about four years ago when he was trying to get Glenbogle back on its feet. He had cameras placed all around showing everything that was going on outside and the views and history etcetera, etcetera…"

" But?" 

" But your father felt that he was missing all of the real drama of the house- so without Archie knowing he moved all of the camera to rooms inside. And subsequently that was how Hector, Molly, Duncan, Golly, Lexie, Me and my class of school kids ended up watching him and Justine break up live via the Internet…."

" Bloody hell! Did he ever find out?"

" I don't think so" Katrina murmured, still concentrating on what she was doing. All of a sudden she let out a triumphant yelp as the dining room of Glenbogle house appeared on the screen.

" What time is it?" Katrina asked quickly

" Eightish I think" Lizzie replied trying to read her watch

They looked at each other and remarked knowingly "Suppertime" 

Right on time they heard a distant piping that announced the family. Lizzie reached over to the volume and turned it up. 

" This is really weird" she announced " I was just there the other night."

" Could have saved you the trip" Katrina smiled " I used to chastise Archie so much about this traditional and pompous procession just to eat a meal. It's so out dated"

" I think it's sweet." Lizzie smiled, then added, "When I don't have to be a part of it."

Golly emerged playing the bagpipes and then Archie and Lexie followed with arms locked. He pulled out Lexie's chair, waited for her to sit down and then pushed it back in before taking his seat at the head of the table. Duncan escorted Molly in and did the same prior to the food arriving....


	2. Part 4

www.glenbogle.com -part 4

By: SnowWhite

Half an hour after the family had left the dining room Katrina finally logged off the site and shut down the computer. She didn't know whether she felt better or worse, but something was definitely playing on her mind.

Slowly she spun the chair around, her forehead creased with thought

" You know I always felt that I was first choice and that Lexie was second. Even she thought that. But now I wonder…."

" What?"

" Well….Archie cheated on both me and Justine with Lexie." Katrina informed

Lizzie looked at her in shock, nearly choking on her drink 

" What?!" she repeated again, but this time with a totally different emphasis

" Archie! How….how do you know?" she stumbled. This was not like her brother at all.

" When Archie went to London for the Glorious Twelfth he took Lexie with him to help in the kitchen" Katrina explained

" Yeah I remember hearing something about that." Lizzie answered 

" Yeah well Justine and Archie had a big fight and he and Lexie took the train back home"

" So?" Lizzie deliberated. Katrina was dragging this out forever

" So, they shared a sleeper compartment. And well……." Katrina's voice trailed off leaving the rest to Lizzie's imagination

" Oh Katrina, Lexie and Archie have been friends for ages how do you know that it wasn't completely innocent?"

" Because" Katrina revealed " Your brother couldn't keep his mouth shut"

Lizzie thought about this for a moment and then nodded " That sounds like Arch." 

Then added rather hesitantly " What did he say?"

" Oh you know Archie- he doesn't let much slip, but he lets just enough slip to get himself in a lot of trouble. Any way Lexie was really angry with him…. Apparently he'd promised not to tell."

" Did Justine ever find out?" Lizzie asked

" I don't think so. Archie apologised to Lexie in front of all of us and said that nothing had happened between them that he was ashamed of, or that warrants any explanation to anyone." 

" Did you believe him?" 

" I don't know. I never really thought about it that much" Katrina remarked " And plus that doesn't mean they didn't do anything- just nothing that he's ashamed of or that was any of our business."

" And what about you?" Lizzie asked

" Hey?" 

" You said that he cheated on you too" her friend prompted

" Well. Technically we weren't together."

" Hmm, but…"

" It was just after Fergal had asked me to come to New Zealand with him, I was trying to make up my mind and Golly told me not to come to any decisions until I talked it over with Archie and found out how much he cared for me."

" Uh huh. How did my brother screw up this time?" Lizzie tucked her lugs up underneath her and contemplated her companion

" I did as Golly said. Went to the big house, got told Archie was in the kitchen. Went to find him- and walked in on him and Lexie making out."

" Ahh" 

" What kind of a response is that?" Katrina demanded

" Well what do you want me to say?" Lizzie exclaimed " It's not like you were taking a vow of celibacy. You had a boyfriend at the time remember."

" That's beside the point" Katrina mumbled

Lizzie stared her down until she surrendered

" Fine. I had a boyfriend but still…."

" So you decided to go to New Zealand because you saw Lexie and Archie kissing? I never knew that. That's not a very good reason." Lizzie proclaimed bluntly

" Well I didn't end up going, did I?"

" No you didn't.

" You didn't seem very surprised that I walked in on Archie and Lexie kissing" Katrina commented

" Well you could never tell with those two. Anyway, stop changing the subject- did you ever talk to him about it?"

" About what?"

" Him and Lexie." Lizzie pressed

" No" Katrina admitted " I did have a brief talk with Lexie but"

" What did she say?"

Katrina sighed " She said that it didn't mean anything. That they were just looking for a bit of reassurance."

" Well that's one way of finding it." Lizzie replied jokingly 

" Yeah but look at them now." Katrina reflected "Do I really believe, looking back on it all that those things meant nothing? It was only a few years after that they got married"

" I think that Archie did love Lexie back then." Lizzie answered "But I don't think he was _in_ love with her- because he was too busy tying to work out his feelings for you."

" But that does make me second choice or her?" Katrina questioned

" Does it really matter? You have Sean now and things are going well aren't they?"

" Yeah" Katrina admitted " Very well."

" Well then maybe these things happen for a reason."

" Maybe" Katrina agreed softly

" So" Lizzie smiled " Are we all going to Martha's party?"

Katrina looked at her friend and sighed

" Yes we'll come. I'll ask Sean tomorrow." 


	3. Parts 5 thru 7

www.Glenbogle.com – Part 5 By: SnowWhite Katrina, Lizzie, Sean and Martha arrived the day before the party as requested. The minute they rounded the bend that put the house in full view Sean's reaction was exactly what Katrina had expected " Glenbogle House? Katrina that is not a house- that is a castle" Katrina sighed as he turned to Lizzie in surprise " That's where you grew up?" " What?" Lizzie teased " Don't I look like royalty to you?" " Oh the Macdonald's are not royalty" Katrina snapped back " You forget all about it being a castle once you get used to it." Sean nodded unconvincingly. Now he was starting to feel nervous- no one had ever told him that his girlfriend's ex lived in a castle.... How could he compete with that? Meanwhile Lizzie and Katrina were still having a fight over whether she was royalty or not, with Martha commenting that she wanted to be a princess. Finally the driveway petered off and the four found themselves confronted by the entrance to Glenbogle house. Lizzie beeped the horn and then unbuckling Martha went inside followed by Katrina and Sean " Hello Hello" she yelled, her voice echoing around the hallway where they stood. Sean was just trying to take in the large wooden staircase that stood before him when suddenly a strong Glasgowian accent chimed up from behind them " Hello" The four spun around to face a small woman with dark brown hair framing her face and bright blue eyes " Aunty Lexie!" Cried Martha throwing herself at the woman " Martha be careful" Lizzie commanded " You don't want to hurt your little cousin now do you?" Immediately Martha stopped in her tracks and looked up at Lexie expectantly  
  
" Is it going to be a girl like I asked for?" " Martha!" Lizzie exclaimed again, but Lexie just smiled " Well" She replied leaning over as much as she could to give her niece a hug " We'll just have to wait and see now won't we." She led Martha back over to the group and embraced her mum " Hello Liz" " Lexie you look well. How's it going?" " Ach, well you know." She laughed " Let's just say the stairs aren't my favourite part of the house" Lizzie smiled " I remember it well" Lexie looked up at the woman next to her, her eyes suddenly hard to read as she added " Hello Katrina" Katrina's eyes were draw to Lexie's stomach. She had remembered Archie saying in his letter that she would be six months pregnant on their arrival, but hadn't truly taken it in until now when she stood before her. " Hello Lexie" she answered "Thankyou for inviting us" " You're Martha's Godmother" Lexie remarked " You have a right to be here" Then unexpectedly she smiled, and Katrina felt a glimmer of the times when they had once been friends. It was a weird sensation, but not entirely an unwelcome one Then she remembered who was standing next to her " Oh, Lexie this is Sean. Sean- Lexie" " Nice to meet you" Lexie announced as she shook his hand " You have a very nice place here" Sean commented " Yeah" Lexie responded " But it's hell to clean." " So" Lizzie remarked " Where is he then. Can't even be bothered to come meet us can he?" Lexie smiled and then yelled up the stairs " Archie! The Birthday Girl's here!" Part 6 A dark haired man suddenly appeared on the staircase. He looked as gorgeous as ever just wearing a white shirt and jeans. Martha ran up the stairs and threw herself into his open arms " How's my big girl now?" He asked " I'm good" she smiled giving him a big hug and kiss He smiled back and balancing her on his hip walked down to the others " Hello Sis" Lizzie smiled and kissed him on the cheek " Hello Arch. How are you?" " Oh well, Lexie's cravings are sending me up the wall. But besides that....." he sent his wife a teasing look and she replied by rolling her eyes Archie glanced across at Katrina and caught her eye. They stood without speaking for a moment, neither quite knowing how the other felt. The last time Katrina had been back was two weeks before Archie and Lexie were due to be married. It was then that she had confessed that she still loved him and wanted him back. There were many conflicting feelings running through Archie's mind at that moment and Katrina could see them in his deep brown eyes. He was not impressed by her behaviour last time; she had tried to break him and Lexie up- and nearly succeeded. But she had also been his friend since primary school, and that was not something that he was just willing to give up. Finally he stuck out his hand and said the same words as his wife " Hello Katrina" " Hi Archie" she replied slightly unsure " This is uh, Sean" The two men looked over each other, as only an ex and a current boyfriend could " Nice to meet you Sean. Archie MacDonald" " Yeah nice to meet you too" Sean replied before Archie turned back to his wife. The fact that Archie showed absolutely no jealousy went straight to Katrina's heart. She didn't know why, but she did feel the pangs it created inside. She looked up and saw that Archie was talking to Lexie. The conversation flowing back to their ears " So. Which do you want to do, show our guests to their rooms or try and find Golly, Duncan and Mother?" Lexie considered the options and then answered " Rooms. Even the stairs are easier then trying to track down those three. And anyway, I'll have Martha to help me, won't I sweetie" Martha, who was still perched on Archie's hip gave a wide smile and nodded. " Well that's settled then" Archie decided, placing Martha back on the floor. He lifted Lexie's chin up with a finger and smiling kissed her softly and quickly before turning to the others. " Lexie will show you to your rooms and I'll go and find everyone else." Part 7 Everyone but Sean knew their way around the house so Lexie's job wasn't really too hard. Lizzie took Martha by the hand and led her to the rooms they always stayed in, while Lexie took Katrina and Sean to the room she had made up for them. " I hope you don't mind sharing. I can make up another room if it's inappropriate" she commented as she put the bag she'd been carrying down on the double bed " No. It's fine" Katrina answered " You've already gone to enough trouble." " No trouble" Lexie corrected absent-mindedly " I'll just go and check on the other two, make sure that they're right" When she left Katrina turned to Sean and glanced around the room " Some place they've got here" He commented " Hmmm. I haven't realised how much I miss it till now" She replied " Archie seems like a nice guy" Sean tested Katrina gave a half-hearted smile " Yeah. Yeah he is." " Is this the first time you've seen them together?" Damn. He could already read her mind. " Yeah. Silly really, they've been married nearly two years." " They seem happy." Sean remarked, then seeing her expression decided to change the subject " Were you and Lexie friends when you lived here?" " Yeah, for quite a few years." " You seem alike in some ways" Katrina turned to him in slight shock " Really? How?" " I don't know, it's hard to pinpoint. I guess you just have the same strength of character, there's some kind of energy that comes from you both- independence or determination I guess." " Hmm. I suppose so" Suddenly Martha's voice rang out down the hall " Treena, come see this" Katrina smiled and followed the voice, leaving Sean to unpack. She found Martha in her room setting out her favourite toys along the bed. It took Katrina a minute before she recognised the room- it looked so different. Only the colour gave it away as being Lexie's old bedroom. " Is this where you always stay?" she asked, kneeling down beside the bed next to her " Uh huh" Martha replied distractedly " It's the 'Princess' room" She explained pointing to the childlike drawing of a castle on the bedside table " Oh" Katrina replied seeing the name ALEXANDRA printed along the bottom in black pen. Suddenly she snapped back to what Martha had called her in for " What did you want to show me?" " Look, I've arranged my toys into groups. See it's you and Sean, and Mummy and Grandma. And then you've got Duncan and Golly and Uncle Archie and Aunty Lex." " Wow" Katrina feigned awe taking in the array of toys that lay before her.  
  
Apparently she was the blonde barbie with the impossibly high heels, Lizzie was a small porcelain doll, Molly was a rag doll with tufts of wool for hair, Archie was a teddy bear and Lexie was a smallish plastic doll with long black hair. Duncan, Golly and Sean were all varying different toys ranging from Lego to action man. She also noticed that the little girl had stuffed a handkerchief up the Lexie doll's dress to make her look pregnant. Katrina couldn't help a chuckle. " I don't remember you bringing all of these toys down with you" " Aunty Lex keeps some here for me" Martha announced happily. All of a sudden bagpipes were heard downstairs. " Dinnertime" Martha screamed running out the door and down the stairs nearly colliding with Lexie as she came to collect her. " Woah! Where are you going in such a hurry young lady? " She asked with a smile " Dinner" Martha replied simply " Not dressed like that you're not" Lexie answered, taking her by the hand and leading her back upstairs to change into her good clothes Katrina was still in the room when they returned, but she didn't hear them enter. She was still kneeling next to the bed and was fiddling with the plastic doll with long black hair. " Hi" Lexie remarked Katrina jumped " Oh, sorry. You startled me. Is it time for dinner?" " Yes soon. Do you think you could help Martha change- it's a bit hard with the bump" Lexie informed placing a hand on her swollen stomach " Oh ok." Katrina replied putting down the doll and moving to the other side of the room to open up Martha's bag and see what she could find " Where's Lizzie?" " I think she's out with Archie. Rounding up the others, she wanted to visit some people in the village while she was out." Katrina nodded still digging through the bag Lexie turned for the door " Well, I better go get changed too. Is Sean okay for everything?" " Yes, yes he's fine. We'll be down soon" 


	4. Part 8

Part 8 - www.Glenbogle.com By: SnowWhite It was only upon entering the dining room for the first time in years that Katrina realised the full scope of what Glenbogle, and the people that inhabited it, had once meant to her. She hadn't dressed up for dinner in a long time, except maybe to go out to a restaurant. And yet here she was in a lilac coloured dress arm and arm with Sean waiting to go into the dining room of Glenbogle house. Watching it on the computer in London was very different to participating in the actual event. Even with Lizzie and Martha standing right behind her she still found that she was feeling slightly anxious and unsure. Finally it was half way over, they were seated and the food was served. She had to admit- it tasted a lot better then what Lexie normally served. Molly made her feel at home almost instantly, and soon they were all talking about various things that had happened since the last time that they had seen each other. Even Sean and Archie struck up a conversation about the Wolf Park and seemed to be having a good time. At the completion however the group soon split into separate gatherings and headed off in different directions to do their own thing. Golly and Duncan went to check on the wolves and took Sean with them. Lizzie, Katrina, Martha and Molly all went to the living room to chat and Archie and Lexie made themselves comfortable in the library. Archie sighed as soon as Lexie shut the door, settling into one of the big old chairs and pulling her into his lap " Thanks Lex" he commented enigmatically as he drew her lips to his " You're welcome" Lexie replied, startled by the kiss but never the less more then willing to accept it. She leaned in and kissed him again for good measure before pulling back and asking " What exactly are you thanking me for?" " For being civil to Katrina" He replied " I know you two don't get along but you're really making an effort." " Hmm" Lexie mused " She's not a bad person. We just have conflicting interests....or should I say similar interests that conflict..." Archie smiled and kissed her again not wanting to stop, and he didn't for quite a while- until someone coughed to get their attention. Lexie looked up, unsure of who was going to be standing there. Lizzie stood just inside the doorway, a smile tugging at her lips as she tried to look disapproving " There is a child in this house remember." She reprimanded " So can we please try to keep it G-Rated in the family rooms please" Archie stuck his tongue out at his big sister and then nearly had the wind knocked out of him as Martha joined Lexie on his other knee. " Mummy said I have to go to bed now because I have a big day tomorrow" Archie and Lexie glanced at each other in shock, they'd almost forgotten about the party- there was still an awful lot to do " Yes I think it would be a good idea." Archie answered " Then you can have lots of energy for tomorrow" Martha looked like she was going to object, but Lexie climbed off Archie's lap and offering her hand commented "Come on I'll read you a story" Allowing Lizzie time out with her brother to try and work out the final preparations. The next day dawned with a rare shaft of sunlight.............. TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Part 9

Part 9 - Glenbogle.com By: SnowWhite Martha ran into Archie and Lexie's room the next morning before her mother could stop her. "Uncle Arch, Aunty Lexie- it's my birthday!!!" Archie opened his eyes slowly and took in the room around him, eventually the little girl came into view. They had had a very late night making sure all the last minute arrangements were in place "Martha?" Lizzie's voice echoed down the hall as she searched for her daughter. Soon her head peeped around the door and she exclaimed "There you are! If you're the birthday girl you better get dressed into some special clothes." Reluctantly Martha was marched out of the room and back to her own "Sorry Arch" Lizzie commented "Taste of the future hey?" He looked over to Lexie who was still trying to sleep and smiled happily "Guess so..." Lizzie smiled softly in return and closed the door. An hour later the family were all assembled around the dining table eating breakfast. Martha had refused to wear a fancy dress and instead wore a fairy costume complete with wand, which she waved around like a queen ordering her servants. She sat in Archie's spot at the head of the table with Lexie on one side and Katrina on the other. At the moment she was engaged in conversation with the former "Aunty Lexie when is my cousin going to be born?" "Um, if 'its' on time, hopefully in three months" "Will I be like a big sister?" "If you want to. Why don't you ask 'it'?" "It can't hear me? Can it?" "Why don't you try?" She leant over I her chair and put her head next to Lexie's tummy "Baby....baby can you hear me? It's Martha, I'm going to be like you're big sister...is that ok? I'll look after you and do all the things that big girls do- cause I'm four years old now and I'll be even older when you come out."  
  
Lexie smiled up the child's speech and glanced up at Archie next to her. His looked like the proudest man on earth....to be Uncle and Godfather to such a sweet girl and now to be expecting a child of his own. How did he ever get so lucky? He reached over and took Lexie hand and squeezed tight, smiling as she untangled their hands and placed his on her swollen stomach. "Trena" Martha started again, this time on Katrina "Are you ever going to have a baby?" 


	6. Part 10

Glenbogle.com – Part 10 By: Snowwhite Sean nearly choked on his food and Katrina swallowed hard " Um, yes Martha. I'd like to- maybe later" " Okay" Martha replied simply " Can I be its big sister too?" " Yeah sure" Katrina stammered, hoping that someone would soon change the subject fast. It was Molly who came to her rescue " So Martha. What are we going to do first?" Martha's eyes lit up at the endless choices in her mind, Lizzie laughed at the comical expression on her daughter's face and the other's smiled as finally she exclaimed " Presents, and then the jumping castle, and then....." " One thing at a time honey" Lizzie reminded Martha looked mutinous for a moment but then decided " Presents........and cake" Half an hour later the young girl stood in the middle of a growing pile of wrapping paper- presents surrounding her feet. Everything from dolls to books to a gorgeous little kilt bought especially for her by Molly with the condition that she wore it at dinnertime as her first traditional celebration. It wasn't until half way through that Katrina looked at Lexie and realised something was wrong. She was sitting to the side of the room watching as Martha unwrapped the last of her presents. Archie was helping his niece and hadn't noticed the pained expression on his wife's face. Picking up her glass Katrina walked over and sat down beside her " Are you okay?" She whispered " Yeah, yeah sure" Lexie mumbled, but her expression showed she was lying as she drew in a sharp breath as another pain hit " Um, maybe not" she admitted, looking like a scared little girl " It's not due for nearly three months" she whispered to herself, trying to deny what she felt as Katrina took her hand. " Can you stand up? " she asked Lexie nodded weakly as she got to her feet, leaning heavily on the other woman " Archie!" Archie looked up at Katrina's voice and his happy smile dropped " Lexie? Lex are you okay?" He jumped to his feet and ran to her side " What...What's going on?" " Um." Lexie glanced into his eyes " I think the baby wants to come to the party....." Archie's eyes grew round and for a minute Katrina was sure he was going to faint when suddenly Lizzie was on Lexie's other side " Come on Lex. Let's get you into the library, Mum ring the ambulance" Molly ran to the phone and Martha ran after her " Grandma is the baby going to have the same birthday as me?" " It's looking that way dear" Molly replied hurriedly as she dialled the phone " Will I get less presents?" " Honey why don't you go find Duncan and ask him to take you for a walk" Martha shrugged " Okay" and ran happily off to the other room oblivious to the chaos erupting around her. 


	7. Part 11

Glenbogle.com – Part 11 By: SnowWhite Meanwhile in the library Lexie was trying very hard to remain calm, but looking at Archie did not help. He was remembering what his father had always said about not being able to stand hearing Molly in so much pain. And now he truly understood what he had been talking about- it was horrible. To see the woman he loved so much, suffering so much, without actually being able to do anything about it was scary. But he couldn't just leave her to it like his father had, he had to stay- cause as much as he hated the sight of her discomfort, he wouldn't leave her to do it alone. The one good thing was that the contractions were still fairly far apart. It could be hours before the baby was actually born. Molly suddenly came running in, slightly out of breath " I rang the ambulance and they said it would be a few hours before they could get here. Then I told them how premature the baby was and they said they would send down a helicopter from the Royal Hospital for Sick Children in Glasgow. It should be here in about half an hour." " Thanks Molly" Lexie gasped as the older woman came and held her hand " It's going to be okay Lex" Lizzie reassured " You and Katrina helped deliver Martha remember" Lexie nodded her head, but her eyes remained scared " Archie. I don't know if I can do this...." She whispered " I'm not ready. It's not meant to come yet...." Katrina moved aside so Archie could get in closer. " Hey" He remarked brushing the already damp hair off her face " Lizzie's right, it's going to be fine. I'm here, and the Lexie I know and love can do anything if she puts her mind to it." Lexie smiled weakly, and then screamed in pain. Archie cringed, thankfully Lexie didn't see, but Katrina did. She realised suddenly that she wanted everything to be okay for both of them. She wanted the baby to be fine, she wanted Lexie to be okay and she wanted them to live happily ever after. Lizzie looked around, panic instantly in her eyes as she exclaimed " Where's Martha?" " She's off with Duncan and I think Sean, they were going to take her for a walk." " Oh, thank God. Sorry Lex, it doesn't get any easier" Lexie cringed " Great Liz, thanks! Ahhhh...." " Lexie. Lex, come on honey, you're doing great" Archie reassured She nodded, and continued breathing in and out with him Katrina watched her face and realised that the contractions were getting closer together............ 


	8. Part 12

Glenbogle.com – Part 12 By: SnowWhite Thankfully the helicopter arrived before the baby did. Its appearance was announced by Martha, running in dragging Duncan and Sean behind her and exclaiming VERY loudly " Hely coptar! Hely coptar!!!" "Okay" Lizzie ordered, "Lex, can you stand up if we help you?" "Do I have a choice?" Lexie grunted "Not really Honey" Archie answered wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder and lifting her up "Come on" Lexie muttered under her breath, but was too frightened and in too much pain to give him a proper retort. As they passed the stairs Archie suddenly exclaimed "The overnight bag! I'll just grab it" But before he could Lexie grabbed his arm with a pleading look in her eyes "Don't leave me Archie" Archie was shocked at how vulnerable and timid his usually fearless wife looked and immediately agreed, "Okay, okay." "I'll get it" Katrina offered, "Where is it?" Still trying to move Lexie down the hall, a much-obliged Archie yelled "Under her side of the bed, near the night stand" Katrina nodded and hastily ran up the stairs. Walking into Archie's room she was surrounded by memories, memories she wouldn't allow herself to think about right now. There just wasn't time. 'Now which side was Lexie's?' She wondered ' Ok think Katrina. Archie always slept on the left...' She allowed very little time for observation of how the room had changed, or the photographs and knick-knacks it had accumulated. She just ran around to the other side of the bed and reached under. Finally she found what she was looking for and ran back out the door and down the stairs. Lexie was just being helped into the helicopter as Katrina sprinted up with the bag and Molly, Sean, Duncan, Golly, Lizzie and Martha were all crowded around. "Only enough room for the father I'm afraid," The pilot instructed Archie nodded, grabbed the bag off Katrina with a quick word of thanks and climbed in "Have a safe journey...Look after her Archie...Good luck Lex..." the comments rang out against the raging whir from the blades "I'll call as soon as we have news." Archie shouted before they all ran back towards the house to make way for the lift off Archie looked over the seat at Lexie who was being monitored by the paramedic and gave a weak smile "It's going to be okay," He whispered squeezing her hand All Lexie could do was nod and hope and pray that her husband was right 


	9. Part 13

Glenbogle.com – Part 13 By: SnowWhite Archie watched his wife sleep in silence. A tiny baby lay in a humidity crib next to her; the helicopter had just touched down in time. Now his wife lay exhausted from a long and complicated birth. The baby had gone into distress as it was born but thankfully was now okay; Archie had thought that he was going to die if both his baby and his wife were taken away from him. Gently he took Lexie's hand in his own and watched as her eyelids fluttered slightly "I'm just going to ring the others," He whispered, knowing that she could hear him "I'll be back in a minute" Lexie nodded softly and weakly without opening her eyes. Archie smiled in relief at her being able to do even that and standing up quietly left the room to find a telephone. He dialed the number and waited. The other end was picked up before it had even rung twice "Hello?" "Mother" Archie whispered, and then broke down into long denied tears "Archie! Archie what's the matter? Is everything okay?" Now Molly sounded frantic too "Yes mother, everything's going to be okay. I'm just a bit shaken up that's all" "How are Lexie and the baby?" "They're okay. They're both asleep right now, but they're going to be alright" A huge sigh of relief came from the other end as he heard his mother announce to the others that it was all all right. Then spontaneous clapping broke out, echoing in the background of the phone. Archie smiled. "You're a father Archie" Molly whispered "I know" Archie acknowledged "Well done Dear" Archie smiled again and then announced "I better be going, I've left Lexie to phone you" "Of course" Molly Echoed, and then added "Archie, my son, this is the most precious gift you'll ever receive" "I know" Archie sighed as he hung up the phone He glanced through the window before he walked back into Lexie's room. There was a nurse with her checking all her and the baby's vitals. She smiled as he entered the room "You're got two very brave and resilient girls here Mr. Macdonald" "Yes I have," he agreed with a grin Lexie smiled "what are we going to name her Arch?" Archie gazed at the little bundle wrapped in the crib. She was the tiniest thing he'd ever seen, she would have to be wearing dolls clothing for a while yet. "How about Melanie?" "Perfect, that name means 'Patient', bit ironic don't you think" Archie laughed, out of all the names he could have chosen "Perfect" 


	10. Part 14

Glenbogle.com – Part 14   
  
You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance. Franklin P. Jones  
  
Melanie screamed in the night. The sort of cry that went from strength to strength until it reached a wail that could not be ignored, despite wanting to do just that.  
Archie groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow as Lexie begrudgedly stumbled out of bed. She fumbled for the lamp next to the cot and reaching in, picked up the tiny bundle before sitting back down on the bed. Archie rolled over again and opened his eyes to take in a very blurry wife and child.  
" I'll feed her if you change her" Lexie offered  
" That's not fair" Archie mumbled, as his tired brain tried to work out exactly why it wasn't fair. Then it clicked "I can't feed her- we're breastfeeding."  
Lexie smiled angelically " Well then looks like you get nappy duty"  
" Patience" Archie grumbled as he slid out of bed and searched in the dark for the nappies " I have a feeling she'll be changing her name when she's older"  
Lexie smiled, wiping the babies dark hair off her heart shaped face " But you love her" She declared  
Archie sighed and replied, " Yes, I do. More than anything- except for you"  
Lexie stood up and handled the child to it's father " I love you too honey" she commented as he placed his daughter on the change table. Lexie leant over and softly planted a kiss on both of them before declaring, " I'm going back to bed, have fun"   
Archie sniffled " Fine, leave me, I don't care…"  
Lexie laughed and crawled back into bed, falling into a light sleep until Archie too climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and then drifting into deep slumber until the next time the wails and whimpers broke through the long awaited comfort of sleep.  
Lexie turned to look at her husband- he was fast asleep. With a long sigh muted only partially by the pillow, she once again climbed out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her.   
She gathered up the child in her arms, and walked down the hall to Molly's old studio to sit out on the balcony in the sun.  
Lexie gazed at the baby in her arms and smiled, trying to imagine where they would all be in a few years time. Whether they would stay on for longer when Paul came back, would they raise Mel here for a while before moving away? They hadn't really though about it, but it seemed like something they should talk about.  
The problem was when she and Archie did finally get time to themselves, the last thing they wanted to do was talk about plans for the next few years. They instead wanted to focus on the present, the here and now. There was way too much to do now, to worry about now, to also include questions and worries for years down the track.   
Lexie turned as she heard the glass door open behind them, Archie smiled out at them, wrapping the blanket he had dragged from the bed around his shoulders. Lexie smiled back in welcome as he pulled a chair over and held out the blanket, tucking it tightly around the three of them before kissing them one at a time and snuggling closer in response to the chilly morning air.


	11. Part 15

Glenbogle. Com – Part 15  
  
Anyone who thinks the art of conversation is dead ought to tell a child to go to bed. Robert Gallagher  
  
One year later-  
  
" How's our little miss. Mel going?" Molly asked as Lexie collapsed onto a chair in the kitchen with Melanie on her lap  
" People who say they slept like a baby, obviously don't have one" Lexie replied stifling a yawn and murmuring "teething" that one word explained it all  
" Awwww you poor thing" Molly sympathised " Where's Archie?"  
" Upstairs getting dressed" Lexie answered  
" I think she's getting a cold Molly" Lexie added, observing the sniffling child on her lap  
" That'll be from the teething" Molly concluded " Archie used to get a cold every time he cut a tooth"  
" Oh great, just want we need"  
Molly smiled in commiseration, "It'll get better darling"  
Lexie sighed " Yeah I know"  
" So" Molly commented, " Have you and Archie decided to stay on much longer now that Paul's back?"  
" Yeah" Lexie replied, watching in slightly desensitised dismay as Melanie managed to spill half her breakfast down her front, " We're going to stay on till Mel turns two, by then we should have found a restaurant to buy down in Glasgow"   
Molly nodded " You will let me come visit you won't you dear?"  
" Of course!" Lexie exclaimed, " We'd be lost without you Molly"  
" No you wouldn't dear" Molly replied pragmatically, " You and Archie are very capable by yourselves"   
" Speak of the devil" Lexie replied as Archie came into the room searching for some breakfast  
" Morning mother" He announced, pulling up a chair beside Lexie and Melanie  
" What happened to Mel's clothes?" He asked glancing over  
" Attack of the breakfast cereal" Lexie replied, handing her over to him and grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess  
" Right" Archie commented, starting on his own breakfast and placing Mel on the floor  
" You know dear 'Cleaning your house while your kids are still growing up is like shovelling the walk before it stops snowing.'" Molly remarked  
Lexie smiled at her, " I think I've noticed that already"   
" Have you seen Paul?" Archie asked no one in particular   
" He was down at the outdoor activity centre last time I saw, talking to Craig about what he's been doing in the last year."  
" Oh okay" Archie answered, quickly finishing up his breakfast. Craig was the man that Archie and Lexie had had to hire to run the outdoor activity centre while Paul had been away, especially since Lexie had found out that she was pregnant.   
" Want me to take Mel?" He asked Lexie  
" Sure, she loves it down there" Lexie replied with a smile  
" Okay" Archie grabbed Mel and placed her on his hip, "Be back later" he commented leaning in to kiss Lexie   
" Mmmmm" She murmured " Take care"


	12. Part 16

Glenbogle.com – Part 16  
  
Paul looked up as the land rover drove down to where he and Craig were standing. He glimpsed his niece in the back in her car seat and smiled, excusing himself from his conversation and walking over to see them.  
Opening the door he lifted Melanie out with a flourish " Hello Melly, how are you today?"  
Melly screamed and giggled as Paul placed her on his shoulders and turned to Archie  
" Man, you look like hell"  
Archie raised his eyebrows " Thanks"  
" Rough night?"  
" My girl kept me up all night" Archie replied, with a yawn to illustrate  
Paul smiled, " I take it you're talking about Melanie and not Lexie"  
Archie shook his head and chuckled " Yes, Paul. Melanie"  
  
" So" Archie stated after greeting Craig and letting him get back to his work,   
" Everything up to your standard?"   
Paul nodded, "You hired a very good man in Craig, he's kept it going very well, and on nearly the exact same lines that I would have."  
Archie nodded, "Good, good. Lexie helped choose him- she said he reminded her of you."  
" She's got good taste"   
" Yes she does" Archie agreed with a laugh  
Paul got what he was implying and smiled too,   
" Come on" Archie commented, heading for one of the tents so that Mel could be kept an eye on while they talked " Tell me all about you're year away from us"  
  
Paul told Archie about going to Yorkshire and tying up all the loose ends he could, seeing people he hadn't seen in years, and getting closure on many areas before moving on to inform him that he then went to London.  
" London" Archie stated, " I used to own and run a restaurant in London"  
" Really?" Paul echoed  
" Yeah" Archie reminisced, " That was about the time that I came back here. It was opening night of the restaurant when I got a call from my mother saying that my father had had a terrible accident and to come home immediately."  
" Was Hector okay?" Paul asked  
Archie shook his head at the memory, not sure whether, on thinking about it now, he was happy about it, or still annoyed at being played for a fool.   
" He was fine, not a thing wrong, it was just a trick to get me to come home. It was then that I learnt that I now owned Glenbogle, so therefore it was my responsibility to keep it going and get it away from the red figures."  
" Ahh" Paul announced, "so that's how they got you back- I knew that you'd come back against you're will, but I wasn't sure how."  
Archie shrugged, and Paul glanced at him  
" Do you wish they hadn't done it?"  
Archie stared at him for so long that Paul began to think that he hadn't heard him. Just as he was about to ask again, or change the subject Archie answered. Picking up Mel off the floor and resting her in his lap he spoke with the quiet influence of having considered the same question a lot over the years  
" If I hadn't come back here I wouldn't have met Lexie. I had been with Justine at the time for five years, who knows where that would have gone or whether we would have married. Had kids. My whole life just changed dramatically with that one move back up here, the me that everyone knew in London, was a totally different me to the one that everyone at Glenbogle knows."  
" I wonder the same thing sometimes" Paul echoed, " If I hadn't found that letter from the Estate lawyer concerning my father, who knows how different my life would be. I wouldn't have met you or Lex, or Golly, Duncan and Molly. I definitely wouldn't be a Laird, or live in a huge castle in the Highlands."  
Archie smiled " Life changing place Glenbogle, hey?"  
" Definitely" Paul responded, while playing peek-a-boo with Mel  
" So" Archie added, " Meet anyone one special on your journeys?"  
Paul glanced up, "Women wise you mean?"  
Archie nodded  
" Well…there was this one women in London. We saw a few movies, went out for a few dinners. But I don't think anything will come from it, I mean she lives in London, I live in Glenbogle. What are the chances that we will ever even see each other again?"  
Archie shrugged and stood up "You never know" He remarked, hauling Mel up " Come on, time for lunch"


	13. Part 17

– Part 17

****

**_'Well you just left me here waiting  
left a wound that won't heal  
God your so far away you don't know how I feel  
so say you'll take a chance on this heart of mine  
don't make me the one that you left behind  
and I'm not saying anybody's wrong or right  
just know I'd die to be with you tonight.'_**

_- 'I'D Die To Be With You Tonight'- Jimmy Barnes _**__**

****

the truth about that one woman that Paul had meant in London was that he hadn't expected her to have such an impact on him. He'd only known her for a couple of months and yet now she was all he could think of, he felt like a piece of him was missing, left back in London…. and that piece was tearing at his heart threads like nothing else.

He'd heard from her only once since he'd been back in Scotland and that was in the form of a text message

' I had a really good time with u, maybe ill c u some time soon. K xxoo'

To which he had replied simply

' Yeah me too'

He hadn't heard anything since, technically he knew that she was probably waiting for a call from him or a message or something, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how much it hurt being away from her he was going to play it cool. Not let anything rattle him. He was back at Glenbogle now, he was taking over as the Laird, and he couldn't have any other distractions.

Katrina felt like she was walking through life right now with her emotions turned off. Paul's replies had been so unenthused that she had felt like she suddenly meant nothing to him, well not nothing…but that there were a lot of things in front of her in his priority list.

Why hadn't he rang or even messaged her? One minute she had been so sure that he was falling in love with her and the next minute it was like she didn't exist.

Guys were so confusing. She couldn't contact him more than she already had, one- because she didn't want to seem desperate, and two- because she didn't actually know where in Scotland he was. It was just so frustrating!

**_Try so hard to disregard  
the rhythm of the rain that drops  
and coincides with the beating of my heart_**

**_ ' Sweetest Goodbye' - Maroon 5_**

****

" Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Melanie screamed out so loud that Lexie instinctively reached to cover her eyes from the high pitched noise. Slowly she re-opened her eyes and stared at the crying child in front of her, than glancing at Archie and motioning for him to give her the teething ring, which was sitting on the coffee table.

The last recollection of teething that Lexie had was when her own wisdom teeth had decided to make an appearance, they didn't hurt so much as rather aggravate her chewing and just generally make life a pain in the neck. Therefore she found that she didn't really know what to do when her daughter cried out in agony and yet couldn't actually tell her what was wrong.

Melanie's runny noise was also getting worse and she was running a bit of a fever, but Molly assured her that it wasn't anything to worry about- and she had had three children of her own so Lexie decided that she probably did know what she was talking about.****

However Archie looked distinctly uncomfortable with the pain Mel was in as well. He was constantly mouthing, "Is she okay?", to his wife and trying to comfort the toddler- generally to no avail.

Eventually every night the two weary parents would get their daughter to sleep, and gather in the lounge room together with the others- the silence hanging between them all, regardless of the constant chatter. It was not a companionable silence but rather one heavy with expectation and anticipation, as now that Paul was back everyone was waiting for the time when Archie was going to announce that it was his and Lexie's time to break away from the family unit and go their own way, making a life for themselves that didn't involve the Lairdship of Glenbogle. It was like a time bomb waiting to go off, something that everyone wanted to talk about, but didn't at the same time. No one wanted to start the conversation or bring up the imminent reality, in the hope perhaps of delaying it in a way- unsure of the consequences, which such an action would bring. The butterfly effect that it would have on not just Archie, Lexie and Mel's lives, but everyone else's as well…

****

**_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. Anatole France_******

****


	14. Part 18

- Part 18

No matter how calmly you try to referee, parenting will eventually produce bizarre behaviour, and I'm not talking about the kids. Bill Cosby, Fatherhood, 1986

" Melanie!"

Lexie yelled chasing after the energetic baby come toddler. She remembered the advice she had been given about ending the name of your child with a vowel, so that when you yell, the name will carry. 'It was definitely true', she concluded as she tried again

" Melanie MacDonald, stop right where you are now!"

Mel turned around, a mischievous grin lighting up her face as she deliberately disobeyed her mother's yells. She saw her father come out of one of the rooms down the hall and made a mad dash for him.

Lexie viewed the scene as if in slow motion, Melanie's legs got in the way of one another and she began to fall the short distance to the floor, knocking over a stand holding a vase on the way.

" Archie!" Lexie screamed, noticing that the names ending in vowels really did travel better. Archie glanced up and deftly caught Mel before she landed at his feet. At the same time Lexie lunged forward and steadied the antique vase.

Panting for breath she looked up at her husband who now had Melanie perched happily on one hip.

" One of those days?" He asked

Lexie raised her eyebrows, about ready to cry, but instead she surprised all of them, including herself by bursting out laughing.

" You have no idea"

Archie smiled and wrapped his free arm around her middle, " Come tell me all about It." He requested, and then added with a meaningful glance " We have to talk."

Lexie took a deep breath and nodded, she knew what he meant. It would seem that the time had come.

It was while Paul was watching Craig out with the kids on the loch at the Outdoor Activity Centre that he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, curious he extracted it and glanced at the screen.- It read that he had received a message. He tried to think of whom it could be, considering that the majority of people who usually needed to contact him were a few miles away at the house, and they usually chose to call instead.

Finally he decoded to stop the guessing game and open the message, it appeared in his inbox under the name of Katrina. He hadn't even realised that her number was still in his phonebook. He held his breathe as he pressed the button to reveal the message, it read:

Hey Paul

I know this is kind of out of the blue,

But I've been thinking about u lately &

I guess I was just wondering how u r

& Whether there's a chance if we might

Catch up some time soon.

Katrina 

Paul read the message a few times; gradually letting out the breath he had been holding before attempting to write his reply.


	15. Parts 19 thru Finale

- Part 19 

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read you thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place._

_ "One slow dance", Rufio_

That night Lexie waited in bed expectantly for Archie to finish tucking in Mel and come and join her to talk about the most important thing – their future.

" So, you've made a decision then?" She commented, looking up as he walked through the open door

Archie sent her a look, knowing that there was really no right answer to the given question

" I think it's time that we talked about our options and what is best for our family in the future." He corrected

Lexie sighed and nodded, patting the bedspread next to her

" I know that you don't want to go too far away, and you still want to be able to visit every now and then."

Lexie nodded, that is what she wanted and had been nearly the only two ground rules that she had laid down with Archie over the situation.

" Sooo I had this idea…" Archie put forward hesitantly

" Yesss" Lexie encouraged

" I've had news that an old friend of mine is selling his restaurant in Glasgow and he knew that I was looking to get back into the business so he contacted me about it." Archie said all in one breath and then stared at his wife expectantly  
Lexie mulled over the idea, slightly unsure…." Glasgow" she repeated

" You're home town" Archie confirmed

" A restaurant"

" That's what we've both been talking about for a while now isn't it." Archie asked

" Well…yes" Lexie answered

Archie raised his eyebrows at her; unsure of her response yet he had a feeling that the dream he had gotten all excited about was going to go down the drain

" Okay" Lexie finally said

Archie looked up bewildered

" Okay what?" he asked

" Okay let's buy the restaurant in Glasgow and start anew." Lexie announced

Archie eyes brightened in shock as he reached out and engulfed her in a hug, then pulled back slightly to glance at her

" Are you sure?" he questioned

Lexie looked at how excited her husband was, and thought about all the new prospects that moving to Glasgow would bring.

" I know that Glasgow wasn't the best place for you when you were younger, but it will be a different city now you're grown up." Archie rationalised

" Yes" Lexie nodded in concurrence, " I think it will too."

" So it's settled?" Archie asked, still unsure, " We're going?"

Lexie glanced around the bedroom at all he memories it held. It was going to be so hard to leave Glenbogle, yet even now she could see that the place was changing around her. There would be a lot more opportunities for Mel in Glasgow and they could always come and visit if the city got too much. And their own restaurant! Something they owned together, and would work together on. She and Archie would be equals then, no one would feel like he married down because she was just a housekeeper- as far as she could remember coming from noble birth meant very little in a big city.

" Yes, it's settled" she heard the words flow out of her mouth as if they came from someone else

Archie gazed at her, " We're going to Glasgow to open our own restaurant?!"

" Yes" Lexie echoed – part 20 

****

Tears are the safety valve of the heart when too much pressure is laid on it. Albert Smith

And the atmosphere is charged.  
In you I trust.  
And I feel no fear as I  
Do as I must.

- 'The time is Now' Moloko

It was the last day of packing; it had taken quite a while to get everything together as the two, especially Lexie, had been at Glenbogle a long time. It felt like the end of an era, it had ever since Archie and Lexie had announced their decision.

Mel was now nearly two years old, and yet it felt like just the other day that she had been whisked away with her mother in the helicopter to be born. Craig and Duncan hauled the last suitcases into the back of the van and Lexie watched them in resignation, remembering how little she had actually come to Glenbogle with when she had been taken in by Molly. Archie too was remembering how fast he had wanted to get away from Glenbogle when he had first been tricked into coming back, and how ironic it was that now it was so hard to leave.

The duo glanced around, trying to hold back tears before hugging each individual person and expressing that they were all welcome in there new house in Glasgow.

Melanie didn't really understand what was going on, yet she knew that she didn't want to leave her Grandmother or Uncle, but after much reassurance that they would come back and visit her castle she reluctantly took her mother's hand and let herself be lead to the car.

Lexie looked back at the house and the people who surrounded it thinking of all the memories that they held, and then turned to Archie and Mel and realised how many new experiences they too held.

It was time to leave the house that both she and Archie had in different ways been grown up in, a long delayed flying of the nest- and that was exactly what it felt like.

Finally they climbed in the car and strapped themselves in. Frantically waving goodbye before heading off down the driveway and out of the highlands. They had no idea what this new life would be like or how they would manage, but there was one thing they did know – they would do it together as a family.

A month later Paul got the surprise of his life as he opened the door to a golden haired women

"Paul"

"Katrina"

"What are you doing here?"

" I'm the Laird"

" Oh no" her face became stricken at the news, " You're a MacDonald."

**THE END**


	16. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgments

The quotes within this story are also from 'The Quote Garden' - 

Song lyrics are from the artists - Jimmy Barnes, Maroon 5 and Moloko

Thanks for my readers and Thanks again to Megan for publishing it and going to all the trouble that she does for all of us

Cheers

Snow 


End file.
